Raphael, Death
by Donatello
Summary: Raphael and Michaelangelo plan a night for Pizza, Though Raph is late.


**Raphael... Death?**

Michaelangelo jumped down, he looks up at a Pizza place. _This must be the place._ He thought to himself, as he looks around. _So, where is he? _ Michaelangelo, pulls a long coat and hat over himself, covering his looks, as he stood outside. The dark sky, that covers the city like a blanket with stars painted on it. The Full Moon, that makes him think of the Horror movie he just got down watching. Michaelangelo takes one more look at a watch hiden in his pocket. _Oh man, he's late._   
Michaelangelo walks into the building, looking up at the new signs, and the smell of the fresh pizza. _I can't believe he's late. _Michaelangelo goes over and takes a seat. 

"Hey, what would you like today?"   
"I'll take the works, dude." Michaelangelo said, as he looks out the window. Some kids go by wearing Ninja Turtle T-Shirts, one of them holding a Raphael plushie doll. He reaches up, and pulls his hat down over his face more. _Come on, this isn't the best area for a meet up. Where are you....___

**Meanwhile:**   
_Stupid Subway! How is anyone suppose to be on time. _ Raphael looks up, at a clock on the subway train... he sits alone in a conor.   
***BANG***   
_Shit, as I thought... I'll never be on time tonight. _Raph got up and ran towards the sound, it came from a few cars down. He stops to look up, seeing a man with a long coat on... he holds to big shot guns... at the man's feet layed an old lady. Raph grabbed out his sais. _Time to have fun!_   
"Hey Mister, don't you know it's not nice to pick on the ppl older than you!" Raphael snarled, as he stepped into the car. The man looked up, his eyes feeled with a cold glare. Sending a chill right down Raphael's shell. _What ever happened to the good old days, when we knew who we were against? _The man sniffed the air, than laughed looking at Raph.   
"You bring me, my death!" He whispered to Raph. "You are death." Raph stepped back, holding his sais tight in his grip. _Ok, those who believe I just stepped into the mad house, please raise your hand! _"Give me that of which I ask, Death, and I will come with you. You may take my soul to Hell, just give my love back her life!" _Damn! What ever happen to loneys with no good reason to this kind of stuff?_   
"Ok, Mr. You want your love back... than put down you guns." The man pulled the gun and looked at Raph.   
"You're not Death!" He yelled.   
"Na, but I know where you can find him." Raph jumped back, as the man fired at him. Throwing his sai, he hit a glass window near the man, the glass, went flying everywhere. Raph backed up, watching as the glass went through the car... hitting the man, as the wind blew it inwards.   
"YOU ARE DEATH!" The man stood, as there's glass sticking into his legs and arms from the window. Blood dripping down his pants, and sleaves. _Mikey's never going to believe this. _The Subway came to a stop, as someone hit the stop cord. The man jumped out of the car. "COME SEE ME WHEN YOU RETURN MY LOVE FROM THE DEAD!" Raphael jumped down to follow him, but when he got out, the man was gone.   
"Who the hell was that?" Raphael turned and looked back at the Subway train. _Can't go that way, the cops are going to be all over that subway train. _He turned and walked down the subway, till he saw a sewer enterance and went through there. His mind on the poor guy, who lost his family. 

**Back with Mikey.**   
"Another one please." Michaelangelo reached towards his wallet. _Oh no, wrong coat. Raph better get here soon. _Michaelangelo looked up to see a man, standing outside the window, looking right at him. He looks to see the blood going down his arms and legs. _That Dude should see a Doctor._   
The man turned and walked the other way. Michaelangelo stood up, than he turned to see the man at the register, and he sat back down. _Raph, come on... there's someone out there who needs our help. _ A little kid walked into the Pizza place and jumped up at the counter, next to the register and started to talk to the man.   
"Yeah, we got them all. Mom said that we were good enough to pick any toys we wanted. And the store had all 4 of them." The kid smiled and held up the 'Rock'n Roll'n Turtle Toys. Michaelangelo looked over, he smiled than he looked down.... all these humans know of him, yet his dream is not real yet. People do not know, that these Turtles are real.   
Raphael comes in, his coat all messy, from running through a dirty sewer, he's not use too.   
"Next time the Rat King thinks that I'm his pet Turtle, he better find out how to fight with out that damn flute, because I'll be the first to shove it where..." Michaelangelo gives Raph a look.   
"Not now Raph." Mikey nodded his head towards the kid. The kid stopped and looked at Raphael.   
"Did you say the Rat King?" Raph glupped than glared at Mike. _Thanks for the warning Bro._   
"Yea Kid, I nick named a friend of mine in the Dojo I train at, he reminds me of that wacko from the Turtle Cartoons." The kid smiled.   
"Cool!" The kid got up and hugged the guy at the register. "I'll see you later Dad, I'm going to meet up with Gary for the game tonight." The young boy got up and ran out. 

"Hey Raph, why don't you pay for the Pizza so we can hit the road."   
"MIKEY!" Raph growled as he looked at the bill. "Can't you ever eat cheap?!" Than Raph's eyes widen as he looked up at the window seeing the man from the Subway standing there.   
"What's wrong bro?" Mikey turned to see that guy again. "It's the dude from earlier, he's back!"   
"You saw him too?" Raph glanced at Mikey.   
"Yea, he was standing right there just a few minutes ago."   
"This, this... this freak is the reason I'm late!" Michaelangelo stopped and glanced up at Raph.   
"How can you blame him, he looks injurded." Than Mikey got a closer look at the man's face, as he saw blood coming from his eyes, his skin is pilling on his chin. His hands are a blue and purple color. "What'd you do to him, Raph?"   
"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything, but send a few pieces of broken glass into him! He made me lose a sai, through a stupid Subway window!" Raph snapped, as he turns to look at the man, now seeing what Mikey sees.   
  
"Hey, you guys going to pay your bill?" The guy at the registered said, as he starts to clean up to close.   
"Yo, dude. Does the guy out the window come around often?" Michaelangelo asked, looking at the register man.   
"What are you talking about, no one is standing there." Michaelangelo's held flipped back to the window, still seeing the man, standing there. He looked, as the lips of the man, said 'Death, please bring my love back... than I will come.' Michaelangelo than followed the man's eyes, looking right at Raph.   
"Raph, is there something you haven't told me?"   
"Shut up Mike! I don't know this guy! He's just some freak that freaked out!" 

Just as if, clock work, two young men came running into he Pizza shop. Michaelangelo looked up, grabbing towards his chucks as soon as he saw the guns.   
"Everyone! HANDS UP!" One of the men said.   
"And get down on the ground!" The other yelled. Raphael jumped up, and threw his sai, at the first guy. As he side kicked the other one in the face. The two men, dropped their guns fast. The first man, caught the sai. And looked at Raph.   
"A Ninja?"   
"Sorry to destroy your fun dude, but it's kind of rude to stop a man from having his dinner." Michaelangelo said, as he threw his chucks between the first man's legs... tripping him. Michaelangelo turns around and grabs the mustard from the table and squrits it into the man's eyes.   
"ARGH! I CAN'T SEE!" He pulled out another gun and started to shot around. Raphael turned around, grabbing his sai from the ground. Throwing a sai, aiming at the gun, but the man moved and it hit him right in the neck. The man fell back coughing, he reached up and pulled at the sai... than feel backwards. Raph turned to look at the other one, out cold from the side kick to the face.   
"Raph!" Michaelangelo yelled, as Raph looked over at him over the dead body. "You, killed him." Raph jumped as he felt a cold hand on his back, he turned to see the man, from the subway is within the Pizza place... next to him stood a young lady with long blood hair. The man now looks, heathly. 

"Thank you. I will go now." The man and lady both faded away. Michaelangelo's eyes widen, as they heard the police coming. Raph threw a twenty over to the man at the counter.   
"Keep the change." He yelled, as Michaelangelo and him ran out of the Pizza place, they calimed up onto the roof across the street. As the register person came running outside, looking around to see where they went.   
"HEY THE TAB WAS $24.47!" He looked around not seeing them, and shakes his head... than sees the cop pull up. Raph glared at Mikey.   
"How much did you eat?!" Michaelangelo just smiled inocent at Raph.   
"So, dude... Death?" Michaelangelo smirked, changing the topic. Raphael looked at his sai in hand, that just killed one of the robbers, he than looks down at the building... as the police are all around. _Death? _ He looked at Michaelangelo and baps him across the back of his head.   
"Let's get outta here, before you start seeing things again." 

* * *

[Donatello's Web Page][1]   


* * *

  
1999 [Donatello][2]

   [1]: http://www2.crosswinds.net/~donatelloivey/
   [2]: mailto: Donatello@erniereyesjr.com



End file.
